Indooroopilly Rover Crew
Indooroopilly Rover Crew is a Rover Crew in the Tyakunda District in the Brisbane North Region. They are based out of Indooroopilly Scout Group. Crew History Indooroopilly Rover Crew opened officially on the 23rd October, 1956, under the sponsorship of Queensland's first Rover Crew, 1st Milton Rovers. The Rover Crew was originally founded as a Sea Scout Crew, owing to the fact that Indooroopilly Scout Group at the time was a mixed Group of both Land and Sea Scouts. Troops of both variety operated in the Group for many years and so too did both types of Senior Scouts (Venturers). Indooroopilly have for many years been a very active Crew, not just on their own, but also within Rovering Statewide. They were often visible at Rovering Events across the State, and have been involved in the running of both events and the section itself. Indooroopilly has participated in events such as the Stafford Rover Crew's Billy Bash, winning the event in 2003, and backed it up with a combined victory (with Capalaba's cart and one of their Rovers) in 2004. The Crew also ran Roventure, an activity camp for Venturers and Rovers in 2003 and 2004. Banana Bash History Indooroopilly Rover Crew Opened Officially on the 23rd October, 1956, under the sponsorship of Queenslands first Rover Crew, 1st Milton Rovers. However this is about all we know of this time, or any time really, other then the past 10 years or so. If you were and Indooroopilly Rover or have had any kind of contact with them in years gone by and have any stories, photos, memorabilia or simply more information for us we would appreciate you contacting us. Indooroopilly Rover Crew was originally founded as a Sea Scout Crew, owing to the fact that Indooroopilly Scout Group at the time was a mixed Group of both Land and Sea Scouts. Troops of both variety operated in the Group for many years and so too did both types of Senior Scouts (Venturers). The Rover Crew operated for over a decade before the Rover Room was officially launched as the L.S.Stalwart*. This room has since been turned into a Cub Pack room when in 1983 the Crew was granted use of the former Quartermasters Store as housing for their newly constructed Bash Car, THE BUG. Indooroopilly Rover Crew have since used this room, and after 20 years of trying, have finally succeeded in the construction of a 3 car shed, to house the Crew's Bash Cars and the Group Trailer, and have now been able to use the room for the first time for more than just storage. Our first Bash car was a VW called THE BUG, which was followed by SLOW MOTION, which in turn was replaced in 1993 by BAD HABIT, which was rebuilt in 1998 as BAD HABIT II, then lost in the Den Fire in July 1998. Undeterred, the Indooroopilly Rovers began racing a former Oyster Point Rover Crew Car, Whisper, when it's owner and builder, transferred to the Crew. In 1999 Indooroopilly entered their first Sedan at a Banana Bash with F.U.B. a 1970's FIAT Supermirafiori, the car was damaged in 2000. In 2001 construction began on their latest reincarnation of their pipe frame Volkswagen, Bad Habit III. Bad Habit III was to debut in 2002, but due to the cancellation of Banana Bash that year, instead it raced in 2003 where the buggy's engine seized in the first race. 2004 was another difficult year, the gearbox was damaged in the first race and the car received another 'incomplete'. However, after long hours in the Pits that day, Bad Habit III went on to complete all the Sunday races and took home 2 trophies and came third overall. Indooroopilly has always raced as car number 8, however following the introduction of class prefixes, Indooroopilly now races under 108 (for Buggy Class) and 208 (for Sports Sedan Class), but we have never had a 308 (Supa Sedan Class). We recieved Number 8 at the first ever Banana Bash, when cars recieved their number in order of them lining up for the first race. Indooroopilly have been involved Banana Bash for many years, including providing two chairmen in the recent years and a number of other key positions. Indooroopilly has always raced as car number 8 receiving that number when cars were given their number in order of them lining up for the first ever Banana Bash race. Their first Bash car was a Volkswagen called DooRoo, which was followed by Slow Motion. Slow motion was replaced in 1993 by Bad Habit, which was then rebuilt in 1998 as Bad Habit II. The car was lost in a den fire in July 1998. Category:Rover Crew Category:Brisbane North Region Rovers